


every night, i think about you

by giuliamm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't know, it's short, maybe i'll add something to this, short and sweet??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliamm/pseuds/giuliamm
Summary: Sansa is in love with Margaery, but when she realised it, they were already too far apart.





	every night, i think about you

Margaery always had a certain something to Sansa. Whenever she walked into the room, everything seemed to be lighting up, as if the Sun decided to suddenly appear when the Tyrell lady showed up. She was fresh air, she was the smell of home, she was the feeling you get, that happiness that fills you up when you know you're in the right place at the right time. Sansa was sure that was exactly what love was supposed to feel like. At first, she was glad that at least someone didn't seem to have schemes involving her, that someone actually _cared_ about her. That was her first real friendship in King's Landing, she thought. It was only after many afternoons spent together, after sneaking out every other night just to be next to each other, that Sansa realised that what she was feeling was not just a friendly kind of love. She longed for her touch, she missed her laughter, her voice when they were forced apart, she wanted to be closer to her, hold her. She wanted to know every detail of that girl, if she thought hard enough, she could still smell her rose scent. She wanted to rest her head on Margaery's shoulder and just breathe, feeling her hand caressing her hair.

Sansa thought about Margaery a lot since she got back to Winterfell. She laid in her bed, thinking about her, why didn't they run away together when they had the chance? They could have taken advantage of one of those quiet nights in King's Landing, no one would have found out until the next morning, and they would have already been far away. They would have started all over again, just them, maybe in a little farm, with beautiful flowers growing in a patch of ground in front of their little home.

Sansa thought about Margaery a lot since she got back to Winterfell. She laid in her bed, hoping to see Margaery walk through the gates, so they could start over, so they could be together.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY! I feel in a Sansaery hole and I can't get out of it...  
> Let me know what you think, maybe I will add something to this, but I'm not sure yet , _ ,


End file.
